


tawny hibiscus

by vagarius



Series: flower red (nsfw) [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Kink, Drabble, Frottage, Knives, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, human kazu, vampire misumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius
Summary: "Face wounds sure do bleed a lot," Misumi mumbles.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Series: flower red (nsfw) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	tawny hibiscus

**Author's Note:**

> *holds head in hands* there wasn't supposed to be a (admittedly poorly written) sequel
> 
> this fic and "burgundy dahlia" can be read as stand-alones
> 
> anyway, here

"Sumi…" Kazunari murmurs, his eyes flicking up to Misumi's hand.

Misumi hums and tilts his head. "Yeah, Kazu?" He absentmindedly spins the knife sitting between his fingers once, twice, three times, the blade glinting in the lamp light with each flick. Misumi's body is a heavy weight on top of Kazunari's hips, "Is something wrong?"

Kazunari gulps. "N-no…" he stutters out. He smiles weakly. "Just a little nervous."

Misumi leans down until his face hovers directly over Kazunari's. "Well you know how to tell me to stop, right?"

Kazunari nods, nearly knocking their foreheads together.

Misumi sits back up. "Do you want me to stop now?"

Kazunari's eyes flick to Misumi's hand again. He shakes his head.

Misumi grins, then spins the knife once more so it points toward Kazunari. He tilts up Kazunari's chin with the tip of the blade. "In that case, thanks for the meal~"

Kazunari's breath hitches as Misumi starts to slowly trace the tip of the blade down his throat, just enough to tickle against his skin. Kazunari shakes with the effort to stay still as Misumi moves on, gliding the flat of the blade along his collarbone. He eventually drags the tip down Kazunari's sternum, the sensation light as a fingertip.

Kazunari gasps as Misumi suddenly flicks the knife upward, just barely nicking the skin of Kazunari's chest. Misumi brushes over the cut with his thumb, his eyes growing darker as his tongue darts out to lick off the blood he picks up.

He draws a line next, straight up the middle of Kazunari's chest, and Kazunari starts to shake. The line blooms red, and Misumi takes a moment to admire it before dragging his tongue along it, temporarily soothing the initial sting.

Kazunari whines as Misumi continues to lap at the cut, licking up the drops of blood until they finally start to slow.

Misumi's pupils are blown wide when he pushes himself up, his free hand placed next to Kazunari's head. He taps the knife against Kazunari's collarbone again, seemingly in contemplation, before bringing the knife to Kazunari's face. Kazunari inhales sharply when the edge finally cuts into his skin, slicing a thin line along the top of his cheek. Kazunari closes his eyes, expecting Misumi to lap at the newest cut, then whimpers as Misumi slices another line down the side of his cheek instead. He makes a small cut near Kazunari's eyebrow next, then sits back up, and puts the dirtied tip of the knife between his lips like a lollipop.

"Face wounds sure do bleed a lot," Misumi mumbles around the edge of the blade. He lazily brings the knife back down to Kazunari's face and makes another small cut in the middle of his bottom lip. The blood quickly wells up, then starts to slowly drip down Kazunari's chin. The other wounds continue to bleed, red and congealing. "So pretty," Misumi whispers, cupping Kazunari's cheek in his palm. He licks the knife again. Kazunari continues to shake.

Misumi leans in once more, his other hand threading roughly into Kazunari's hair. The knife clatters onto the ground next to Kazunari's ear. _"And all mine."_

Kazunari moans when Misumi's mouth meets his skin, his tongue warm and wet as it traces along the wound at top of his cheek. He temporarily moves to suck up the blood from Kazunari's brow before it can drip into Kazunari's eye, then drags his tongue up the cut on the side of Kazunari's face. He repeats the sequence, again and again, until Kazunari's skin is practically soaked with spit. The cut on his lip continues to bleed, blood clinging to his chin.

Misumi pulls away for only a second before capturing Kazunari's lips with his, lapping up the blood under his lip before licking into Kazunari's mouth, leaving a coppery taste on Kazunari's tongue. Kazunari's hips buck upward without his permission, and Kazunari briefly wonders when he even got hard.

 _Well, whatever,_ he thinks, as Misumi grinds down against him. Misumi sucks on Kazunari's bottom lip, greedily drawing out the blood. With another moan, Kazunari lets himself rock up against Misumi, chasing the release he hadn't even known he needed.

Misumi pulls away to scrape his teeth against Kazunari's cheek, and Kazunari's pleasure spikes, leaving him overwhelmed and whimpering as Misumi licks and sucks up the last of the blood.

Misumi chuckles shakily above him. "Kazu really does taste as good as he looks~"

The coppery taste lingers behind Kazunari's teeth.


End file.
